


Clumsy’s most beautiful creature.

by Sonikku27



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M, Love this pairing. 80s cartoon so no gutsy smurf or lost village girls., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku27/pseuds/Sonikku27
Summary: Clumsy has always loved Brainy. But will he ever tell him how he feels.
Relationships: Schtroumpf Costaud/La Schtroumpfette | Hefty Smurf/Smurfette, Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own smurfs. This takes place in the 80s cartoon show. This first chapter is in Clumsy pov

I've had a lot of smurfs ask me why I don't ever ask Smurfette out on a date when it's obvious that I like her. After all, I'm always tripping and fumbling when I'm around her. But that makes no sense because that's what I normally do anyway. My name isn't Clumsy for nothing. But no I don't have feelings for her. I never did, I only loved one smurf. My best friend Brainy. Yes, he can be mean sometimes but he means well. He is the most beautiful creature to walk the planet. His Crystal blues eyes his glasses and his hips just make me fall for him every day. But the main thing is his strength. Not physically like Hefty. I'm talking about emotional strength. No matter how much the others hurt him, whether mental, emotional, or physical he never cries. 

Now don't tell me that he doesn't cry alone because I walked into my friend in the woods once. He was alone a perfect opportunity to let emotions go. Instead, he just stared into the distance. 

Now you might be wondering what I'm doing. Right now I'm smurf berry picking with my Brainy. Which isn't going so well since I'm tripping over the basket and spilling the berries out. 

” Clumsy!” Brainy yelled exasperated with me. ” Can't you watch where your smurfing darn it, look I know you can't help it but I'm starting to wonder if you're doing on purpose.” 

I stared at my crush. ” Nah Brainy I'm just all fumbly today. ” Brainy stared at me. ” Clumsy Fumbly is not a word”. I just shrugged. We gathered up all our berries and headed back to the village. When we got there Papa Smurf spotted us. “ Ah there you two are I was wondering where you’ve been”. Brainy and I looked at each confused. “ Uh Papa whattaya mean where have we been?” I asked. Brainy nodded before putting his hands on his hips. The same way I seen Smurfette do when she is mad. “ Yeah Jokey told both me and Clumsy that you wanted us to go pick Smurf berries”. 

Papa gave Brainy a really look. Brainy thought about the whole situation for a minute before looking at me. It was obvious we thought the same thing. “ Yah mean to tell me”. I began. “ Yes Clumsy we have been tricked, now please excuse me while I go write a book on how not to trick the all knowing Brainy Smurf. And his best friend. “ With that Brainy left. I on the other hand wasn’t mad at all. Because I got to spend some time with the most beautiful creature in the whole world. With a smile I went to my mushroom.


	2. Hunters Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter gives Brainy his courting gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own smurfs. This chap has slight gore. This chap is in Brainy point of view

I can't believe that Jokey actually tricked me. Me the most intelligent smurf in the whole village. Well except for Papa Smurf. Still, it's pretty embarrassing. I wasn't kidding when I said that I would write a book on how not to trick me or Clumsy, so that's what I'm doing now. The problem is I can't focus because I'm just so smurfing mad. 

Suddenly the door to my mushroom opened up. I got up to smurf out whoever entered my shroom without my permission. ” Excuse me but didn't Papa Smurf teach you any manners!?” I demanded walking out of my room and freezing when I saw who it was. Hunter Smurf. He had a box in his hand. ” For you my darling”. I blinked a couple of seconds. Now let me explain before Smurfette came into the picture smurf's actually we're courting another smurf. But then Smurfette joined our family and everything changed. Nowadays smurfs are trying to court her. Of course, there are still some smurfs Hunter and Vanity are among the few who still try to court other males. And I just happen to be Hunter's pick. Why I don't know. I'm into Smurfette, not him or any male smurf. 

I groan. ” What's in the box Hunter?” He smirked. ” Open it and you shall see.” He practically pushed the box into my arms. I sigh. Truthfully I'm not in the mood for his bullsmurf. But so I could get rid of him I opened up the gift. My entire breathing stopped because inside was a heart. No not a heart like a heart-shaped paper. I mean an actual heart an animal heart. I felt sick to my stomach. My thoughts were swirling in my head. Who was the poor soul that was murdered so, Hunter could court me? 

” Like it, ” He replied smugly. ” It came from a baby bird. It was a bluebird with a moon crescent on his forehead.” I looked at him. My arms were shaking. I actually saved that same bird yesterday. 

* Flashback*

I had been tossed out of the village again from Jerk smurf. I mean Hefty. Just as I was about to head to the village to tell Papa Smurf. I heard some crying. Quickly I rushed to it. Papa can wait. Smurf it could of been Baby Smurf. 

I ran deeper into the forest until I saw what was going on. A baby bluebird with a moon crest on his forehead. He was in one of Gargamel's traps. The little guy was crying uncontrollably. I let whatever caring emotions I had to take over. ” Shh, Shh, it's ok little one”. I used my magic that I rarely let anyone see to get the bird out. When it was free it smiled and flew to my lap. I decided to take it to his home. 

It took a while before I found it, but thanks to my knowledge of bluebird nests I eventually found it. The mama bird was happy to see her baby and even thanked me. I went home no longer mad at Hefty. 

Flashback end.

Now I was staring at the same bird's heart. ” Well do you like it”. Hunter went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer. ” Marry me now!” He whispered in my ear. 

” NO!” I demanded moving away from his arms. ” I would never marry a murderer!” With that, I ran out of my mushroom sobbing harshly.


	3. Clumsy comforts Brainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy finally snaps and Clumsy is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Smurf’s. Thanks to all who left kudos on this story.

Clumsy knew he couldn't stay in his mushroom forever. Not when it was so nice outside. So he decided to go for a walk in the forest. Just as he was walking toward the outskirts of the village Brainy Smurf rushed passed him crying his eyes out. Clumsy was completely frozen. He had never seen this side of his crush before. 

” Gosh I wonder what's wrong with Brainy?”. He asked himself. Next to him, Smurfette shrugged. ” I'm not sure Clumsy, ” she put her hand on his shoulder, ” Maybe you should check on him. See what is wrong ok.” Clumsy nodded before running in the direction his friend went. 

He soon came up to his friend sobbing on top of a stone. His glasses off his face and was practically thrown them far away from himself, his head buried in his head with his shoulders going up and down as he cried. Brainy obviously didn't know Clumsy was there at all or else he probably wouldn't have been crying like he was. 

Clumsy thought of leaving his friend to cry. * Maybe I can smurf him the prettiest rock, that'll smurf him up* That was the plan until he heard this. ” Why!” Clumsy snapped out of his thought when he heard his best friend screaming. ” Why can't Hunter smurf me ALONE!” Brainy screamed out to the sky. Clumsy knew right then and there his Brainy needed him. So he walked up to him and put his arms tightly around him. 

Brainy gasped and squirmed thinking it was Hunter. ” NO Hunter, smurf me alone!” Clumsy held him tighter, before recalling his friend's glasses were still on the forest floor. Brainy felt the arms of who he thought was Hunter release him and he started shaking. He was extremely vulnerable without his spectacles. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the frame of his own glasses on his face. He blinked a couple of times like an owl before recognizing Clumsy. 

He stopped for a quick second, taking in his friend's kindness. He tried to keep the tears in when he felt his best friend caress his face. ” Shh shh, it's ok just let it all out now.” With those words from Clumsy he broke. He grabbed his best friend crying like crazy. Clumsy wrapped his arms around him tighter than he ever had before and just made a calming shushing sound. 

Brainy cried for a good 30 minutes before wiping away his tears. ” Thank you so much.” Clumsy smiled. ” Ahh it's alright Brainy I knew someday you would break so I thought I'd always be there when you do.” Brainy smiled before putting his hands on his hips. ” Don't you do that for me regardless?” 

Clumsy shrugged. ” Only for you”. He looked at Brainy for a minute. ” What made you so upset anyway?” Brainy sighed. ” Remember that bird I told you about yesterday?” Clumsy nodded. Brainy continued. ” Well Hunter must have followed me to the birds home because today he gave me a box with the bird's heart in it.” Clumsy froze. Now Clumsy was the calmest smurf in the village, but for the first time ever he was pissed. He stormed toward the village. ” Where are you smurfing Clumsy? Brainy asked confused. Clumsy turned around and spoke firmly. ” To give Hunter the lecture of a lifetime on how not to upset MY Brainy!” With that, he left going back to the village leaving Brainy dumbfounded. * Wait a smurf did he just say MY Brainy*.


	4. Out of character for clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy goes way out of character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own smurfs

Clumsy Smurf stormed into Smurf village looking extremely out of character. The others were quite taken aback from the normally calm smurf. Smurfette spotted Brainy not too far behind looking dumbfounded. ” What's going on Brainy?” Smurfette asked. Brainy just stood there. Truth be told he was still in shock at what Clumsy said to him. The words MY BRAINY kept playing in his head. 

” Brainy, Brainy, BRAINY!” Smurfette yelled snapping Brainy out of his thoughts. He had a violet blush on his face. ” Hmm sorry Smurfette I couldn't hear you.” She sighed. ” I asked you what's going on.” Brainy looked at Smurfette. Then he told her everything that happened. 

Smurfette was horrified. She couldn't believe that Hunter would do such a thing. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. She started giggling. Brainy turned and gave her a ” what are you giggling about” look. ” Well, now I know why Clumsy’s so pissed, seriously you should know how protective he is of you.” Brainy’s eyes ripened. His blush went harder and his heart was beating faster than he can handle. 

Meanwhile Clumsy was currently beating the crap out of Hunter. He honestly didn't know how he started he just got tired of his friend getting hurt whether physical emotional or mental. When he finally finished Hunter looked more purple than blue. The smurfs heard the commotion and when they saw Hunter looking purple and Clumsy panting hard looking pissed. ” The next time you hurt Brainy I ain't gonna be easy on you.” He looked at all the smurf. ” That goes for all you guys as well, I love Brainy more than anything and I won't let no one harm him again. Do I make myself clear?!” When no one answer as they were completely shocked. ” I said am I CLEAR! Clumsy yelled. The Smurfs quickly nodded.

Clumsy smiled then turned around into Brainy. The smart smurf heard everything. His face was completely violet matching Clumsy’s. Brainy looked Clumsy right into the eyes. ” Do you really feel that way about me?” Before Clumsy could answer Papa Smurf came upon the scene. ” Great Smurfs what happened here?”

All the smurfs started chatting at once. Papa raised his hands in order to silence them. When they did he looked at Dabbler. ” Dabbler take Hunter to your place and get him patched up, Hefty and Handy will help you.” The 3 smurfs nodded and picked Hunter up and carried him into Dabblers place. 

Papa motioned with his finger. ” Smurfette Brainy and Clumsy come to my house. The rest of you go back to your chores. ” The smurfs nodded and did as they were told. While Papa and the chosen smurfs went to his mushroom to talk.


	5. Smurfettes crazy day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smurfette Clumsy and Brainy go looking for a sparkling smurfroot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own smurf. A thank you to abcdefu for writing chap 5.

Smurfette's pov

Today was an extremely hectic day. First Jokey gave me a bomb present, why I opened it up is beyond me and it ruined my dress. Then after cleaning myself up, I walk around the village just to see Brainy of all smurf sobbing. Now I'm not saying that Brainy crying is weird or anything it's just that he barely almost never does. But I think the most crazy of all was hearing that Hunter murdered a baby bird and offered it as a courting gift to him. I was so glad to see that bastard get what he deserved. Yes, I said bastard what do you expect I'm the daughter of Gargamel. 

After visiting Papa Smurf and telling him what happened he suggested that Clumsy Brainy and myself go pick up some sparkling smurfroots. They're not like regular smurfroots at all. Normal ones look like carrots this looks like a blue sparkling rose. Don't ask why it's called a smurfroot. I'm not the one who makes up these names. 

” Hey Smurfette you coming or what?” I heard Brainy yell from outside my mushroom. ” Oh smurf me a minute why don't you I am brushing my hair!” After I was done I put my hair up in a bun. Hey, I don't want my hair to get snagged in anything. ” Smurfette come on already!” Brainy was really starting to get on my nerves. He's been knocking on my door and telling me to hurry up for the past 10 minutes. Brainy is not a very patient smurf.

” I'm coming!” I yelled finally finishing what I was doing. Finally, I left the house. ” Wow took you long enough.” Brainy replied. I just rolled my eyes while Clumsy just shrugged. Then again Brainy has been worried ever since Hunter got back from Dabblers. He gave a hard stare at Clumsy as if he was plotting his murder. Then he turned towards Brainy and licked his lips. Disgusted doesn't even begin to describe how Brainy and I felt.

We started out in the Great Forest. After narrowly avoiding Azreal we decided to set camp near a quiet stream. I was extremely surprised to see Brainy actually helping rather than just telling us what to do. While I was setting my own tent up I saw Clumsy whisper something to Brainy causing him to blush. Before taking his hand and going for a little walk probably to get some sticks for a fire later. 

I decided to let my thoughts drift elsewhere. Hefty smurf my fiance. I still remember how he proposed to me.

Flashback

Hefty and I had been dating ever since we came home from that whole time traveling fiasco. I was walking in the forest when I saw some birds. They started to chirp wanting me to follow them. When I did I came upon a cascading waterfall and standing on a rock looking handsome as ever stood Hefty. 

He walked down towards me before getting down on his knee and pulling out a sparkling ring it was silver with a sky blue diamond on the center. I felt happy tears run down my face. ” Smurfette when I first met you I was speechless, then again I thought you a strange guy with hair and a dress.” He chuckled. I laughed. ” Yeah Gargamel forgot to give me a pair of breast.” He smiled and continued. ” I knew after you saved us from Gargamel when you were the Lone Smurf, that I had fallen for you hard. Now we have been dating for over a year now. I will be the happiest smurf in all of the world if you be with me forever. With that said will you marry me?” 

I smiled. ” Yes yes, of course, I'll marry you, my true love.” Hefty picked me and spun me around while we shared a passionate kiss. 

Flashback ends.

I smiled. Just then Brainy ran to me sobbing his pants we're gone he only had his underwear on he had a bite mark on him. ” Brainy what happened to you?” I asked. ” Hunter stabbed Clumsy and tried to smurf me.” He sobbed. I couldn't believe my ears. I grabbed Brainy. ” Where is Clumsy?” He took my hand and led me to him. I didn't see Hunter anywhere. Clumsy was stabbed in the stomach. ” Forget the sparkling smurfroot we're going home.” With that, we helped Clumsy up and headed back home.


	6. Chap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First let me apologize for not writing sooner and thank everyone for there continued support. This chap will take place during chap 5 when Clumsy and Brainy are attacked. It will all be in Brainy's POV. I will warn you this is pretty unsmurfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Smurfs peyo does. And Brainy is a Hermaphrodite in my headcannon. He just doesn't know it.

Brainy's POV.

Smurfette was taking forever doing her hair. I mean I get she's a girl, but come the smurf on. " Smurfette hurry up will you!" I heard her yell from her mushroom to give her a minute. But I really couldn't I was honestly scared that Hunter would come out before she did. Eventually Smurfette came out of the Mushroom. " Honestly Brainy you need to learn to be patient. " She replied putting her hands on her hips. Clumsy started laughing. Before we all new it we were laughing too. After telling Papa smurf what happened he decided to send us to get something for him. I can't think of the name of the plant. All I know is that it looks like a Blue Rose. Just as we were leaving the village I spotted Hunter. He gave Clumsy a death stare, then he look at me. His eyes were full of lust and he licked his lips. I shuddered, Smurfette grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. That still didn't stop the tears that fell from my face. You see Hunter has actually been harrasing since I was a tiny Smurfling back when I was 65 years old. 

I still remember how he when he was a teenager would corner me, making me terrified. For the longest time I was scared to sleep alone in my mushroom because he would sneak in and sleep in my bed, with his arms wrapped around my waist tight. He would whisper words like * You must be tight* or * I can't wait to feel myself inside you*. He would also put his hands up my nightgown. I cried every night. That's when I started sleeping with Clumsy until Hunter left the village. However he came back shortly after Smurfette arrived. Thank Smurfness he doesn't come to my mushroom at night no more. But I lock my door at night just in case. 

We soon arrived at a clearing and Clumsy announced that we should take camp here, as the Blue Rose is still a 3 day journey. I decided to help the others to get my mind off of Hunter. I must off been crying still because Clumsy walked up to me and smurfed away my tears. " Hey whats wrong?" He spoke so quietly to not disturb Smurfette who was currently trying to put her tent up. I blushed. " It's nothing Clumsy." I said trying to fake a smile. I say trying beacuse Clumsy obviously could see right through me. " Come with me. We'll go get some firewood together ok." I nodded. 

" Hey Smurfette Brainy and I are going to get some firewood smurfy with that?" Clumsy said. Smurfette nodded. " Sure thing Clumsy." Clumsy grabbed my hand making me blush, before we walked off to the forest. After a while we found some smurf sized logs and Clumsy and I started picking them up. My mind started going back to earlier today when Clumsy said he loved me. I still could not stop blushing. " Hey Clumsy."   
" Yeah Brainy what's up?"  
My heart was pounding so fast I was afraid I'd have a Smurf attack. " Do you actually love me?" Clumsy stared at me like a grew an extra pair of eyes. He then walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek. " Yes I love you Brainy." I felt happy tears stream down my cheeks. " I love your beautiful eyes, your personilaty, and everything imperfection." Clumsy put his hands down my waist. We stared in each others eyes and I knew I was in love with him as well. It was never Smurfette it was Clumsy. Clumsy is my one true smurfy love. I could feel us getting closer and closer until we finally closed the gap between us. I felt sparks fly like crazy as he kissed me. Clumsy pulled me closer and I gasped. Just as we were smurfing out I heard a voice. " Well well well looks like the Clumsy idiot was able to tame MY whore." Before Clumsy could say anything Hunter pulled Clumsy off of me and then stabbed him in the stomach. Clumsy passed out, and I screamed. " CLUMSY NOOOO!" 

Hunter cackled. " Why don't you use those lips on me baby." I tried getting away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I started screaming but he turned me around and forced his lips on my. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. He put his hand in my pants and played with my smurf. I gasped allowing his disgusting tongue to enter my mouth. I bit down hard tasting blood. Hunter shreiked before punching me hard. I cried out and fell down on the forest floor. Hunter got on top of me and pulled down my pants harshly. He laid down on top of me putting his fingers inside my underwear and into my smurfhole. I started screaming loudly. " CLUMSY PLEASE WAKE UP HELP ME!" Hunter whispered in my ear " How can he help you when he's dying?" He licked my cheek and started pumping his fingers in me. 

Then out of nowhere he bit my neck hard. I was now beyond screaming. Hunter got up and removed his fingers. He pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his large smurf. He sat me up, placing the organ near my lips. I kept my mouth shut. He pulled my lips tight and I opened my mouth. Hunter put his smurf in my mouth then grabbing my head so I could'nt escape started rocking his hips back and forth. " Oh yes your mouth is amazing my whore." 

I didn't know where it came from but I got the courage to bite his smurf. Hunter cried out and fell to the ground. Blood came out of my mouth and on his dick. He quickly grabbed his pants and underwear and headed home. Probably to wash the wound. I felt tears rush down my eyes. I ran to Clumsy. " Please please be alive." Clumsy groaned waking up. " Brainy go get Smurfette." I nodded before I kissed him. " I"ll be back my love. I then ran to Smurfette and told her everything. We went back to Clumsy. Now we were heading home. I just hope Clusmy will live.


	7. Hunters revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hunter cleans himself up he leaves the village. 2 days later Brainy goes smurfberry picking and is attacked. Told in Hunters POV And Brainys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own smurfs peyo does warning there will be rape

Hunters pov

I ran all the way to my house. How dare Brainy bite me. He will be mine. I have a feeling that he's going to tell Papa smurf what happened. So after I cleaned myself up I ran out of my house and headed back to the forest. I found a cave to live in. 

I sure hope Clumsy is dead though. He thinks that Brainy is going to be his. Sorry, dumbsmurf but he's been mine since he was a smurf child. I immediately thought of a way for Brainy to be mine. I'll stay in this cave occasionally leaving to check if he's around then I will kidnap and drag the bitch to my cave and force myself on him. 

I decided to explore the cave. It was dark and spooky. I knew this was a perfect place to breed him. Yes, breed. He's a hermaphrodite he doesn't know it yet, but he will when he is carrying my child. I've known since he was a child. You see I used to go unto his house and ”play” with him. By playing I mean touching him. One night I was fingering him while covering his mouth. Trust me that bitch can scream so I had to be cautious. When I pulled my fingers out I noticed he had white stuff coming from his ass. I almost took him that night but I decided to wait. After all, patience is a virtue.

2 days later 

It's been two days my dick has healed nicely and I have been masturbating to the thought of Brainy riding myself. I' was doing just that when I heard his voice. I couldn't believe my luck my cock throbbed at the thought of filling that hole. I got out of the cave and approached him. He was picking smurfberries. I quickly put my hand on his mouth and pulled him away to my cave to have some fun.

Brainy pov

I was picking smurfberries for Greedy. He sent me out to get Clumsy out of my mind. He's been in a coma for 2 days. Suddenly I felt someone grabbed my mouth and waist pulling me someplace. He dragged me to a dark cave and I started struggling. ” Quiet bitch you are going to be a mother to my smurf child whether you want to or not!” I gasped in horror. Hunter. He dragged me deeper and pushed me into the dirt. It was so dark I could not see anything. He got on top of me and started kissing me harshly. I kept my mouth closed. Hunter pulled my pants and underwear off then jammed his fingers inside of me. I screamed and opened my mouth he forced his tongue in my mouth. He knew every spot of my body and was hitting the exact right spots. He pulled his fingers out and I felt something big near my area.

” It is time to lose your innocence.” Hunter whispered in my ear. Then he thrust into me. I screamed bloody murder sobbing harshly. Hunter trusted in and out of me. ” Damn baby so tight .” I could not think straight at all. Pretty soon my body was betraying my heart. I felt my muscles contracting squeezing Hunters smurf. He grabbed my hips going way to fast. I started to feel him swell up and I started crying. * I'm sorry Clumsy I lost my innocence to this horrid smurf*. He cummed inside and pulled out. I weakly tried to get up but he pulled me down. ” What do you think you doing bitch, gonna tell Papa smurf. Well, I think not you gonna stay here with me forever. He grabbed me and with some rope tied me to a stalagmite. He caressed my face before licking my cheek and leaving. ” I'm going to find some food for my expecting mate”. With that, he left me sobbing for the innocence that I had lost.


	8. No title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption notice

I’m afraid I’m suffering from writers block so I’m giving this up for adoption. Thank you for all the kudos.


End file.
